


Kemonohito Omegaverse

by Yukima_Reyes



Category: Pendulum: Kemonohito Omegaverse (manga)
Genre: AU, M/M, Manga, Manga & Anime, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukima_Reyes/pseuds/Yukima_Reyes
Summary: En un mundo donde conviven hombres bestias y humanos, solo los humanos omegas pueden dar a luz a hombres bestias, la fertilidad de las bestias es baja y generalmente deben dormir con muchos omegas, excepto los que están enlazados, un vínculo de alma los limita a estar siempre con el mismo omega.Aunque sus historias difieren mucho Kai y Daato son humanos omegas enlazados con hombres bestias.Orientados después del manga, donde Kai se unió hace poco con Ruado, y Juda lleva sus años e incluso tiene dos cachorros con él. Pequeñas historias sobre Ruado, Kai, Juda y Daato.Mangas:Pendulum: Kemonobito Omegaverse [Ruado y Kai]]Remnant: Kemonohito Omegaverse [Juda y Daato]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes y trama original no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hasumi Hana.

_En esta parte les daré un pequeño resumen de la relación de ambas parejas, no explicare lo de omegaverse porque supondré que ya lo saben, pero si les complica algo pueden comentarlo._

  
Estos mangas de Hasumi Hana se dan en un mundo donde existen hombres bestias (alfas) y humanos omegas(reconocidos como sexo secundario). Se dice que Dios hizo que solo los humanos omegas pudieran dar a luz a hombres bestias para asegurar la convivencia de ambos.

La fertilidad de los hombres bestia es muy baja, por lo cual todos los alfas NO enlazados deben dormir con muchos omegas intentando embarazar a uno, el omega que logre quedar embarazado es recompensado (según el manga, la familia recibe un pago). Del mismo modo un omega que sea aceptado (por su linea familia o algo así), deberá dormir con muchos alfas intentando quedar embarazado.

Los lazos solo pueden reconocerse cuando el omega a tenido su celo, es prácticamente como encontrar tu alma gemela, no podrás estar con nadie más. 

El trama se da en un país llamado Barnerude, región del distrito de Zara.

  
_Pendulum: Kemonobito Omegaverse [Ruado y Kai]_

Pueden leerlo en **Akai-ito Fansub** [https://www.facebook.com/MafutsukiSama] ¡Agradezcan a ese fansub su maravilloso trabajo! 

Personajes:

Kai: es un omega que proviene de una familia de puros alfas, al parecer tiene un hermano mayor y otro cercano en edad, su padre, a la edad de 6 años, lo dio a Ruado porque no quería tener un omega en su familia.

Ruado(Luard): es el líder del clan Seigfried, prácticamente maneja la mansión, y debe salir continuamente a misiones. 

Horan: es el sirviente(chambelán) de Ruado, vio crecer a Kai y lo ha cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, por lo que se tiene mucho cariño, prácticamente parecen madre(padre)/hijo 

La relación de Ruado y Kai:  

El padre de Kai lo "regalo" a Ruado porque no le gustaba la idea de un Omega en su familia, Ruado lo acepta sin entender bien si fue lastima lo que sintió por el niño de seis años. En ese entonces los conocimientos de Kai sobre su condición de Omega eran muy pocos, pero al ver a Juda y Daato (Cuando tiene 9 años), se hace la idea de que él será la pareja de Ruado cuando crezca, Ruado le dice que no piense en eso de momento. Nadie le dice a Kai su destino como omega (dormir con muchos alfas), Ruado quiere protegerlo de ese destino el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que le pide a Horan  que le de a escondidas cada mes una dosis de bloqueadores de hormonas, para que el celo de Kai se retrase. 

El celo de Kai llega a los 18 años, justo cuando acaba de descubrir que no podrá unirse con Ruado, le pide a Daato que lo oculte, porque si no es Ruado se niega a que lo toque alguien más. Ruado va a verlo y descubre que es su pareja. 

  
Remnant: Kemonohito Omegaverse [Juda y Daato]

Leído a medias en japones en la página de **Queen Yaoi** [https://www.facebook.com/pg/QueenYaoi]

Traducido (solo un capítulo de momento) por **sentimiento yaoi.**

_Aún no veo el final de este manga, así que este apartado de ellos no está completo, lo editaré cuando obtenga más información._

Personajes:

Daato(Daath): Omega nacido en los barrios bajos, su condición no le permite tener trabajo estable, son huerfanos, así que vive en una iglesia con su hermana también omega, donde el _padre_ es un hombre bestia, tiene la promesa de estar siempre juntos y se vende para conseguir algo de dinero. 

Juda: Primo de Ruado (según entiendo), participo en la detención de negocios ilegales donde secuestraban bestias.

La relación de Juda y Daato:

Daato vive con su hermana en una iglesia donde reciben omegas huérfanos, se supone que cuando llega tu celo te casan a una familia a elección de la iglesia y vives "estables". Daato no quiere ese destino para mantenerse junto a su hermana, y se vende para juntar dinero y huir. Un día acepta dinero de un desconocido que lo ve desesperado. Más tarde, con su hermana enferma acepta ir con un hombre que dice que tiene trabajo, pero resulta ser un negocio ilegal donde queda en medio de una redada mientras sufre el celo, allí se encuentra con Daato que al verlo en esa condición se lo lleva y duerme con él, lo marca, cuando Daato despierta decide volver a la iglesia, pero descubre que ahora su hermana lo odia por unirse a alguien y así romper su promesa (medio influenciada por lo que dice el padre de la iglesia), Daato se va con Juda y gracias a Ruado descubren que con una pareja destinada. 

Para cuando la historia de Ruado y Kai llega al vinculo, Juda y Daato han estado por años juntos y en el extra se ve que queda embarazado de dos cachorros. 


	2. Una mañana cualquiera [Ruado x Kai]

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, indicándole que ya era hora de ir levantándose. 

Despertó envuelto en unos familiares brazos, Ruado lo abrazada por la espalda, haciéndolo sentir cálido y seguro, y a pesar de que aún le avergonzaba un poco despertar así, no podía evitar acurrucarse más entre esos brazos. 

Una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios, la felicidad envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza. No era que hubiera sido infeliz viviendo en este lugar, excepto esa vez que descubrió que su destino como omega era dormir con muchos alfas, y que Ruado debería dormir con muchos omegas también, pero habían resultado siendo compañeros destinados, formando la unión de almas, así que la mayoría de sus recuerdos desde que llego a esa mansión eran felices. 

Él siempre había soñado ser el compañero de Ruado, nunca había mirado ni se había interesado por nadie más, había crecido creyendo que compartiría su vida con él, así que su situación actual lo llenaba de tanta felicidad que a veces se asustaba. 

Movió su cabeza, intentando mirar a Ruado dormir, el hombre bestia siempre tenía la misma expresión, no importaba si estaba dormido o despierto, su expresión no variaba mucho, pero a lo largo de los años, Kai había ido descubriendo pequeños detalles, y estos últimos meses, con su relación ya establecida, esos detalles habían sido más obvios. 

Aunque había ocasiones, que podía contar con los dedos de una mano, en que la expresión de Ruado si cambiaba; como cuando estaba enojado porque alguien había molestado a Kai, o cuando Kai cometía alguna travesura y Ruado debía regañarlo, y últimamente, cuando estaban juntos, él como se aligeraban los rasgos del mayor mientras Kai le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, o esa expresión tensa y satisfecha mientras entraba en su cuerpo. 

Se sonrojo, avergonzado del giró de sus pensamientos, pero en este último tiempo no podía evitarlo, ver a Daato y Juda con sus cachorros lo hacía querer que su celo llegará pronto, quería poder darle una familia a Ruado, estaba seguro de que sus hijos serían adorables, quería ver a Ruado con un cachorro, o tantos como pudieran tener. 

Sabía que no debía apresurarse, ni siquiera Ruado parecía muy preocupado así que no habían tocado el tema, sabía que Daato y Juda habían estado juntos por años antes de tener a sus bebés, y aun así se frustraba de que sus celos estuvieran tan separados en tiempo. 

Debió haber hecho algún movimiento, porque los brazos se apretaron a su alrededor.

― ¿Que pasa? ― La voz de Ruado sonaba un poco ronca por el sueño, pero rozó su cabeza contra su hombro, haciendo reír, adoraba esa mezcla de la fría nariz con el cálido pelaje acariciando su cuerpo, a veces le hacían cosquillas, y otras veces lo hacían sentir escalofríos que sacaban gemidos de él.

― No es nada, buenos días ― Su mano apretó el brazo de Ruado, no era que temiera que dejara de abrazarlo, solo quería tocarlo. 

― Estabas tenso, pude sentirlo ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? 

Y como para demostrar que podía sentirlo, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, Kai tragó su gemido, se habían dormido desnudos y sentir a Ruado contra él hacía que su mente se nublará. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía de que su cuerpo reaccionará tan rápido al tacto del mayor, era vergonzoso. Daato le había dicho que estaba bien que disfrutará estar con Ruado, y que al final, era algo que su vínculo de alma creaba, pero Kai sabía que le agradaba el toque de Ruado desde antes de descubrir su vínculo, era solo que ese agrado había subido a muchos niveles. 

― ¿Kai? ― La voz de Ruado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

― N-no, no es nada ¿No tienes que salir hoy?

El pequeño silencio le aseguró que Ruado se había dado cuenta del cambio de tema, pero al final, pareció aceptarlo.

― No hoy, probablemente ya no tenga que salir tan seguido.

Eso lo sorprendió, el anciano Toneria había estado mandando a llamar a Ruado cada ciertas semanas, enfadado de que se hubiera unido al igual que Juda, de un omega que había aparecido de la nada. Ruado era el líder de todo el clan Seigfried, así que era una de las bestias que más necesitaba procrear algún sucesor. 

― ¿De verdad? Eso es genial ― Su voz vacilo, no muy seguro de preguntar si era porque estaba enojado, odiaba que Ruado tuviera que aguantar solo los regaños del anciano.

― Te he dicho que no te preocupes, él te ha aceptado.

Giró, los brazos de Ruado lo permitieron, necesitaba mirarlo, porque ni siquiera había visto al anciano Toneria ¿Como era que había sido aceptado? esa bestia no aceptaba ni a Daato.

― ¿Por qué? Nunca lo he visto.   

Ruado vacilo unos segundos, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en él. 

― ¿Recuerdas a tu familia? 

Kai intento no tensarse, no le gustaba pensar en su familia. Tenía solo 6 años cuando lo había llevado allí, y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que comenzó a pensar que ellos debían haber sabido su destino como omega, si no hubiera resultado ser la pareja destinada de Ruado, si simplemente Ruado se hubiera limitado a tratarlo como cualquier omega, él hubiera sido un humano usado solo para el sexo. No le gustaba pensar en eso, en realidad, casi no lo lograba, nunca lograba imaginarse estando con alguien que no era Ruado.

― Si, algo.

Recordaba a su padre gritando enojado por su mera existencia, a su madre llorando humillada por haber concebido un omega, a su hermano avergonzado de estar enlazados por lazos de sangre. Además de regañarlo, como si hubiera sido culpa de él haber nacido siendo omega, no hablaban mucho con él, nadie le explicaba nada, nadie quería estar cerca de él. 

No eran lindos recuerdos. 

― Bueno, tal vez yo o Horan lo mencionamos alguna vez, pero mi clan hace negocios con el banco de tu padre, tu familia tiene buen estatus, incluso siendo humanos, por generaciones solo han tenido alfas.

Algo sabía, era por eso que el haber nacido omega era humillante para ellos.

― Si, bueno, supongo que la línea fallo conmigo un poco. 

― Kai ― La voz fue un poco estricta, un regaño suave, Ruado siempre había dicho que no se menospreciaría. 

" **eres tu propio amo** " A veces se preguntaba si Ruado sabía cuánto lo habían salvado esas palabras.

― Lo siento, no me gusta pensar mucho en ellos.

Ruado paso sus dedos por su mejilla, y Kai no pudo evitar cargarse ante ese toque, el aroma dulce y la calidez del pelaje del mayor lo calmaban. 

― Bueno, no es tan malo, después de todo gracias a ellos te encontré...y gracias al gran estatus que han mantenido te haces un omega de alta calidad, me costó lo suyo que aceptaran que eras su hijo, te ocultaron durante todo el tiempo que estuviste con ellos, pero al final cedieron y Toneria quedo muy feliz de saber tu procedencia, lo que es una estupidez, pero al menos se ha calmado ― Pareció querer decir más, pero al final solo siguió acariciando su mejilla, bajando a su cuello y a su pecho. Era una caricia inocente, que se esta haciendo casi natural entre ellos.

Kai estaba confundido, no podía entender que de bueno tenía su familia, una familia que lo había menospreciado, ocultado y abandonado, pero mientras el anciano Toneria aceptará su relación con Ruado no se quejaría. 

― Y aún no me has dicho que pensabas cuando desperté.

No esperaba ese repentino cambió de tema, y se tensó, supo enseguida que había sido atrapado, sobre todo ahora que estaban cara a cara.

― Kai ― Nuevamente ese tono de voz, como cuando lo regañaba de niño.

― Es una estupidez ― Su rostro ardía avergonzado, intentando pensar alguna mentira, pero él era horrible mintiendo y desechó la idea rápidamente.

― Nada que te preocupe es una estupidez ― La nariz de Ruado acaricio su cuello, esta vez no saco una risa de él, sintió el escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que Ruado sabía lo que esa caricia le provocaba, lo hacía apropósito para vencer sus débiles barreras. 

― Solo... lamento no haber quedado embarazado aún ― Su voz salió en un susurro, pero muy cerca del oído de Ruado, así que sabía que había sido escuchado.

Ruado suspiró, separándose de él mientras lo miraba.

― Kai, recién esperas tu tercer celo, aún eres joven, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, no aún.

Su segundo celo había tardo cinco meses en llegar, sabía que podían demorar de 3-5 y el suyo tardo lo más posible. Daato le decía que agradeciera eso, Ruado no lucían ni un poco preocupado y Horan le había dicho que su celo se iba a ir regulando con el tiempo, Kai no estaba tan seguro. 

Ahora, casi habían pasado 5 meses de nuevo, así que su celo debería llegar, en algún momento de la semana. 

― Te dije que era estúpido. 

― No lo es, pero no te preocupes por esos detalles ¿No es suficiente estar conmigo? 

Kai estaba listo para gritarle por si estaba loco, pero luego escucho la risa de Ruado, esa extraña risita que adoraba. 

No debería haber ni una persona en la mansión que dudará de cuando feliz estaba Kai con él vínculo entre ellos.

― No bromees con eso.

― Lo siento ― La cabeza de Ruado se deslizo por su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir avergonzado mientras una lengua lamia su torso y mordisqueaba partes de su piel. Era obvio que la inocencia de las caricias había quedado en el olvido.

― Ruado... ― Intento tapar su boca, pero una mirada del mayor lo hizo quitar la mano. Ruado siempre pedía escucharlo y Kai moría de vergüenza, pero con tal de complacerlo le daba igual gritar cada vez que estaban juntos, aunque no era como si debiera esforzarse por hacerlo, la mayoría de las veces no lograba controlarse.

― Justo así ― Murmuró Ruado antes de morder su cadera haciendo soltar un gritito― ¿Tu cuerpo está bien para continuar?

Adoraba esa amabilidad, él como Ruado se preocupaba por él. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente, dolía, pero no era un dolor que lo hiciera quejarse, era el tipo de dolor que le recordaba lo feliz que era ahora. 

― Está bien...Ruado, por favor.

Había tardado unos meses en darse cuenta lo que hacía esa pequeña frase, hasta el momento Ruado no lograba rechazar nada si lo pedía por favor.

― Cielos, Kai, espero que no lamentes esto después.

Ruado sacó la pequeña botella de lubricante debajo de la almohada, y Kai sabía que esto sería rápido. Sin su celo, su cuerpo no se lubricaba bien solo y Ruado solía prepararlo lamiéndolo cuando tenía ganas de ir lento, pero cuando la botella aparecía, era porque Ruado necesitaba entrar rápidamente a su cuerpo. A Kai no le importaba mucho él como sería preparado, solo adoraba sentirse necesitado. 

― Relájate, Kai ― Ruado dijo con un gruñido y los dedos entrando en él rápidamente.

Gimió, los dedos eran gruesos, acariciando los lugares correctos. Su entrada aún estaba sensible por la actividad de anoche, pero no lo suficiente para doler, por el contrarió, solo aumentaba las sensaciones en su interior. 

La primera vez que Ruado lo había preparado con sus dedos, luego de un cuidadoso recorte de uñas, Kai estaba seguro de que podía venirse solo con ellos, por suerte Ruado siempre se apresuraba a entrar en él, impidiéndole pasar esa vergüenza.

― Ruado, por favor, por favor ― Grito  cuando Ruado presiono con sus dedos ese punto dentro de él que lo enloquecía. Meneo sus caderas, esperando que el mayor recibiera el mensaje, en serio iba a correrse si Ruado no se apresuraba, no quería venirse solo.

― Kai, si no puedes levantarte después de esto no será mi culpa.

Obviamente si lo sería, pero no iba a discutir si eso apresuraba las cosas.

― Por favor ― Y esta vez lo miró a los ojos, intentando poner en su rostro todo el deseo que sentía. Sabía que lo había conseguido cuando escucho el gruñido y sintió los dedos salir de su cuerpo.

Algo mucho más largo y grueso se presionaba contra su entrado, Ruado era grande, aunque suponía que así eran los hombres bestias, y Kai realmente había temido la vez que lo hicieron cuando no estaba en celo, pero Ruado se había preocupado de ir preparando su cuerpo, esperando que se adaptara a él.

Ruado empujó dentro, lento, pero sin pausa, mirándolo por si veía el menor indicio de dolor. Kai apretó las sabanas, sin saber dónde sostenerse, su mente se nublaba cada vez que Ruado y él se conectaban, todo dejaba de tener sentido.

― Adoro como te sientes a mi alrededor ― Ruado llegó al final, y espero unos segundos antes de empezar a deslizarse dentro y fuera.

Y Kai no pudo hacer más que gemir, gritar y pedir más. Bastante seguro de que cualquiera que pasará por el pasillo podría escucharlo, pero no le importaba, en este momento nada importaba, ya se avergonzaría de eso después. 

Mucho más tarde, cuando ninguno apareció a la hora de almuerzo. Horan se asomó sigilosamente a la habitación, viendo a ambos dormir desnudos y agotados entre las sabanas revueltas, Horan sonrió, cerrando la puerta mientras se dirigía a guardar el almuerzo para cuando ambos despertaran de nuevo, muy seguro de que tendría que llevarlo a la habitación porque uno de ellos no iba a poder levantarse. No le importaba, si alguien estaba feliz por esa unión, aparte de la misma pareja, ese era Horan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que hago historias de un manga. Pero amo a Ruado y Kai y necesitaba más de ellos. Igual espero escribir de Daato más adelante.


	3. Cuando llega el celo [Ruado x Kai]

― Kai ¿Esta es una nueva historia? ― Ruado hojeaba la pila de hojas sobre el escritorio. Como siempre, las historias de Kai eran singulares, pero lo atrapaban fácilmente. Estaba pensando seriamente intentar dar a conocer alguno de los trabajos de Kai, no era que necesitaran ingresos ni nada, pero su talento no debía pertenecer oculto.

― Ah, lo es, aunque es una idea repentina, aún no termino la anterior― Se levantó de la cama con la bata desordenada como siempre, Ruado hubiera preferido verlo desnudo.

― Podríamos negociar con alguna editorial― Susurró más para si mismo que para Kai.

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

― Puedo intentarlo, aunque dependerá de la opinión de ellos.

― ¡Gracias! aunque no sea aceptado, que alguien fuera de este lugar lo lea es genial.

Ruado asintió, pero aún leía el escrito, su ceño fruncido en concentración, una mueca casi imperceptible en su rostro, pero Kai se dio cuenta. Kai había pasado tanto tiempo añorando a la bestia, que le era cada vez más fácil distinguir pequeños detalles.

― Puedes leerlo después ¿sabes? Sé que debes salir pronto, avanzaré más en la historia para cuando regreses.

Ruado asintió, había escuchado la tristeza en la voz de Kai. Odiaba tener que salir, Toneria había organizado todo y actualmente solo lo hacía asistir a las más importantes, pero esta era urgente y de último momento, un negocio fallido que realmente lo necesitaba para llegar a un nuevo acuerdo. Y aunque Kai no lograba entender bien su trabajo, era compresivo con eso. Se había puesto triste, pero lo apoyaba.

Adoraba eso de él.

Kai lo miraba, esperando si decía algo más, paciente y compresivo, con ese brillo de adoración en sus ojos, ese brillo que había solo aumentado, porque desde que recordaba siempre había estado allí. Por él.

Ruado no era una bestia presumida, pero que su pareja destinada lo hubiera mirado solo a él desde niño era, sin duda, algo que no todos tenían la fortuna de vivir. Era el primero y único de Kai, incluso sin haberlo pensado realmente, agradecía al destino por eso.

Al ver que no había otra respuesta, Kai se acercó a abrazarlo, frotando su rostro contra su hombro, siempre parecía increíblemente cómodo contra él, suponía que era gracias a haber crecido a su lado.

― ¡Eres el mejor, Ruado! ― Kai se separó de su hombro, viéndose un poco avergonzado, pero mantuvo su mirada cuando añadió: ― Te amo.

Ruado sonrió, otra mueca que pocos notarían, pero sabía que Kai se había dado cuenta de su sonrisa, eso era lo único que importaba.

― Te amo también. ― Frotó su hocico en la cima de la cabeza del menor―. Puedes volver a recostarte a descansar un rato, te mantuve despierto hasta tarde anoche.

Volvió a sonreír ante el sonrojo de Kai y sus propios recuerdos, incluso luego de un año siendo pareja, el menor mantenía esa actitud tímida, pero cariñosa.

Se sentía afortunado.

― Bien ¿Cuándo volverás? ― Parecía preocupado, Ruado también lo estaba. La reunión estaba muy próxima a la semana en que Kai debía tener su cuarto celo. Después del primer celo, Ruado siempre había estado allí para él en menos de unos minutos.

― Menos de una semana, lo prometo, lo haré a tiempo.

Kai le sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante y pura. A Ruado a veces aún le dolía el pecho, y no lograba saber que era ese sentimiento, esa alegría de tener allí, ese alivió de haber podido mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa gratitud hacía el simple hecho de ser amado.

― Nos vemos pronto, has caso a Horan, se un buen chico ¿bien? No seas arrastrado en las travesuras de Daato de nuevo.

Incluso siendo padre, Daato seguía siendo un Omega revoltoso que a veces engañaba o arrastraba a Kai en sus travesuras. Kai siempre lucía algo conmocionado de haber caído de nuevo en los juegos de Daato, pero se disculpaba con los demás, sobre todo con Ruado y Horan por preocuparlos.

― Lo intentaré... pero de alguna forma siempre caigo.

Y Ruado entendía eso, hoy en día era casi imposible conseguir un omega tan ingenuo como Kai. tenía su culpa en eso, atrasando su celo y manteniéndolo seguro dentro de la mansión, alejado de toda la maldad de allá afuera, pero no era algo de lo que arrepentiría jamás, le gustaba saber que había logrado preservar a Kai sano y salvo.

― Por eso me preocupo, inténtalo ¿bien? cuídate.

Un último abrazo y Ruado salió a repetir las indicaciones a Horan, por si acaso paso a advertirle a Juda que mantuviera vigilado a Daato. Sabía que Kai termina siempre acompañando a los cachorros y era cosa de tiempo que Daato lo arrastrará a algo.

Intento no pensar en ese otro sentimiento cuando veía a la familia de Juda, que estaba increíblemente orgulloso de sus cachorros. Él esperaba tener su propia familia, pero lo haría a su tiempo cuando el destino quisiera, no le gustaba tener envidia de algo, Kai era lo suficientemente bueno por si solo, pero el deseo de tener cachorros era demasiado fuerte.

Recordaba como Kai sentía que fallaba, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo calmado. Todo vendría a su tiempo, y mientras podría disfrutar a Kai para si solo.

***

  
Ruado gritó a la bestia que manejaba los caballos del carruaje. La maldita reunión había tardado más días en terminar de lo que tenía previsto. Había calculado el celo de Kai entre el día de ayer y hoy, esperaba lograr llegar a tiempo.

Saltó incluso antes de que su transporte se hubiera detenido, corriendo por los pasillos hacía su habitación. Encontró a Horan corriendo por el camino con lo que parecía un paño húmedo.

― ¡Ruado-sama! ― Gritó su chambelán, parecía aliviado― Kai-sama lo necesita.

Ruado gruñó, un gruñido entre excitado por lo que vendría y enfadado por llegar tarde.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― No era necesario profundizar la pregunta, Horan debía saber que se refería a cuánto tiempo desde que llego el celo de Kai.

― Hoy en la mañana, un par de horas, Daato lo está acompañando.

Asintió, en momento así agradecía a Daato, el hombre solía meterse en demasiados problemas, y arrastraba a Kai en ellos, pero siempre estaba allí cuando Kai lo necesitaba, suponía que ellos dos eran lo más cercano a amigos que habían conseguido en esta mansión.

― ¡Kai! ― Gritó innecesariamente cuando entró.

Daato suspiró mientras se levantaba desde donde estaba sentado.

― Ya era hora, lo dejo en tus manos― Se fue moviendo su mano como despedida.

Kai era un desastre en la cama, un desastre bastante apetitoso. Sudoroso y sonrojado por el calor del celo, parecía haber girado y haber revuelto las mantas en la cama intentando estar cómodo, su cabello era un lío.

Ruado adoraba hacerlo sin celo, estimulando a Kai lentamente hasta hacerlo un desastre que rogará por él, pero también amaba hacerlo cuando su pareja estaba en celo, cuando ya estaba predispuesto a rogar sin ninguna provocación, ambas situaciones tenían sus ventajas.

Como ahora, ese olor intoxicante que nublaba su mente  y lo hacía querer solo ir allí y follarlo duro. 

― Ruado― El sonido no fue más que un susurró bajo y ronco, Kai se movía entre las mantas, intentando hacer contacto entre el colchón y su excitado miembro.

― Ya estoy aquí, perdón la tardanza― Se acercó sacando sus ropas, dejándolas caer al suelo, intentando mantener la calma, su mente ya medio nublada por las feronomas que dejaba escapar el menor, llamándolo.

Se aproximó a la cama, recibiendo a Kai que se lanzó hacía él. El menor se frotaba y curvaba su cuerpo buscando algún estimulo que lo calmará. Ruado estaba sorprendido, Kai era un amante sensitivo, pero siempre tardaba en llegar a tenerlo así de desesperado, horas solo con el celo parecían haberlo transformado en esto. No se quejaba.

― Ven aquí. ― Deshizo las ropas sin importar si rasgaba alguna tela, podía comprar más después. No se detuvo hasta que tuvo a Kai desnudo en su regazo, aun corcoveando, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre como si no supiera hacer nada más que mendigar por su toque―. Cielos, estás tan ansioso―Su voz salió ronca.

― Ruado, por favor, ahh― Gemidos, jadeos y lamentos seguían escapando de los labios de Kai.

Ruado lo alzó desde la cintura, mientras se movía hasta la cabecera de la cama y se apoyaba contra ella, luego volvió a dejar a Kai sobre él.

― Lo sé, deja humedecerte un poco primero― Rozó sus dedos en la entrada de Kai, la encontró ya húmeda y ansiosa por él. Lo distrajo lamiendo su cuello y pecho, dando leves mordiscos y marcando la piel a su paso, disfrutando las reacciones del menor y el como el olor se hacía más fuerte. 

Amaba marcarlo, amaba ver el rostro sonrojado de Kai cuando descubría las marcas por la mañana, y amaba esa sonrisa que daba su pareja cuando acariciaba esas marcas mientras creía que no lo veía.

Su mano no hizo más que acariciar el miembro excitado de Kai, y entonces liquido blanquecino los manchó a ambos

― ¡Ruado! ― Kai gimió, aun moviendo sus caderas. Acababa de correrse, pero aún estaba excitado y pidiendo más.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Ruado sonrió.

― Te amo, Kai― Sabía que Kai estaba demasiado excitado para registrar sus palabras. La última vez había recordado parte de su celo, pero nunca todo, esperaba que recordará esto.

Un gemido estrangulado de Kai en respuesta fue todo lo que necesito, acomodo a Kai sobre su duro pene y lo sostuvo mientras empujaba hacía arriba.

Kai gritó mientras lo recibía en su interior. Ruado encontró la gran desventaja de esta posición, no podía verse deslizándose del todo dentro, Kai lo sostenía demasiado fuerte para hacer otra cosa más que empujar mirando por sobre su hombro. 

Las uñas de Kai se incrustaban bajo su pelaje, pero el daño de eso era diminuto, Ruado sabía que el que siempre terminaba con más marcas era el menor. Sus uñas en la cintura de Kai ya estaban casi incrustadas en la piel, marcas rojas donde sus dedos apretaban.

Dejo ir la cintura de Kai para acomodarse mejor y no dañarlo, pero Kai parecía haber estado esperando esa libertar, porque comenzó a moverse sobre él buscando más profundidad.

Ruado estaba demasiado excitado para sorprenderse, pero no perdió oportunidad de ver a Kai trabajando sobre él buscando el orgasmo. Sus caderas se movían y giraban buscando que se golpeará el punto dentro de él. Sus rodillas se flectaban intentando llevarlo más profundo, su espalda se arqueaba y su cuello se extendía demostrando el como estaba disfrutando cada momento.

El olor se hizo más denso, casi una neblina en su mente, Kai lo llamaba, exigiendo más solo con su olor, pidiéndole que le permitiera moverse con libertad.

Ruado gruñó, intentando no frenar a Kai, pero empujándose con él. Provocando más dulces gritos y gemidos del menor, sabía que cualquiera que pasará por fuera de la habitación iba a escuchar esos lindos lamentos, y eso extrañamente lo excitaba aún más.

Se movieron encontrando un ritmo rápido hasta que el segundo orgasmo de Kai llegó, apretando maravillosamente sus músculos internos, Ruado gruñó intentando moverse un par de veces más, llegando lo más profundo que podía antes de correrse. Mordió el cuello del menor mientras sentía su pene pulsar dentro del cálido interior de su pareja, llenándolo. 

Kai se apoyó en él, como si no tuviera fuerza para mantenerse ni sentado.

Ruado sonrió, frotando su cabeza contra el hombro recién mordido del menor, lo sacó de encima suyo, escuchando el leve gemido decepcionado de Kai al sentirse vacío. Lo acomodó de espaldas en la cama y se puso rápidamente sobre él.

― ¿Aún estás despierto? ―Acarició el rostro del omega, una caricia lenta y cariñosa. Kai se apoyó en él toque, adormilado, satisfecho, pero sin duda despierto―. Aún hay más, Kai, no te desmayes esta vez.

Kai pareció dar una sonrisa, una sonrisa todo lo contrario a la ingenua y pura que daba siempre. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, adoraba ver a su dulce y tierna pareja transformada en este sexy hombre en sus brazos.

***

  
Ruado despertó primero. Su mano estaba posesivamente sobre el torso del menor, incluso aunque tenía sueño no volvió a dormirse para disfrutar el espectáculo frente a él.

Kai estaba de medio lado, de cara hacía él, podía distinguir el contorno de la reciente gran mordedura en su cuello, había más en su hombro y marcas rojas formada en el resto de él. Sabía que bajo la manta estaba la marca de sus dedos en la cintura, lo había limpiado, pero lo había dejado desnudo esta vez. Intento no sentirse feliz de haberlo dejado tan dañado, pero no lo logro. 

Kai parecía relajado mientras dormía, aunque los contornos de sus ojos estaban rojos de las lágrimas de placer que había derramado. Ruado lamentaba haber llegado tarde, pero sin duda había adoraba todas las actividades de las últimas horas.

Kai pestañeó, un suave despertar mientras lo enfocaba, incluso desorientado, sonrió al verlo a su lado, se acurruco contra él, frotando su pelaje con su cuerpo, aún medio dormido. Ruado soltó una risita.

Cuando la conciencia volvió a su pareja, la sintió tensarse y separarse, apoyándose en un codo.

― ¿Cuándo lleg....― Movió su mano a su garganta, sin duda notando lo ronca que estaba su voz, miró a Ruado, y entonces entendió todo mientras se sonrojaba. 

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Ruado a veces agradecía ser una bestia, gracias a eso era la pareja de Kai y gracias a eso no lucía una sonrisa boba y enamorada mientras veía a Kai sonrojarse intensamente mientras veía las marcas en su cuerpo.

Kai asintió, Ruado le tendió el vaso de agua que había dejado cerca, Kai bebió rápidamente.

― Gracias― Su voz estaba un poco mejor, pero seguía ronca, lo estaría un tiempo, había gritado mucho anoche― Uh... entonces... ¿Entré en celo?

―Lo hiciste ¿Recuerdas algo?

Kai pensó un momento, aún avergonzado, pero intentando aparentar normalidad, repentinamente se sonrojo aún más, pero sonrió.

― Si, algo― Se volvió a acostar, acurrucándose contra sus brazos.

― ¿Sí? ― Eso era esperanzador, no le gusta a Kai siento inconsciente de lo maravilloso que era durante sus celos.

― Si, yo también te amo.

Ruado tardó unos segundos en entender que era la respuesta consiente de Kai a todos sus susurros de anoche. Lo había repetido, mucho, pero Kai estaba demasiado ido en esos momentos para responder. 

Frotó su cabeza contra el cabello del menor.

― Lo sé― Y aunque lo sabía, adoraba escucharlo. 

 


End file.
